1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing the spine, and particularly to a spine fixing apparatus for fixing an unstable spine, caused by a fracture or a disease, to be properly collaborated together such that the spine can recover its stable state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spine provides a fundamental strength to support a human body, and when the spine is unstable caused by a fracture or a disease, it should be fixed. In order to fix the spine, there have been some methods which employ a unique supporting member or fix the spine integrally with use of screws.
In the method fixing the spine integrally, the screws are combined with the spine at a certain distance and a rod is provided to connect the screws longitudinally. In addition, a pushing plate is mounted on the screw such that the screw can be combined with the rod by pushing the pushing plate. For connecting the rod, a connecting member can also be installed between the rods.
The screw includes a screwing portion combined with the spine and a head portion combined with the rod. Between the screwing portion and the head portion, a neck is formed.
Accordingly, in the conventional spine fixing apparatus, the screw is integrally combined with the rod, and the rods are also integrally connected with use of the connecting member therebetween. In addition, in order to press and connect the rod toward the screw, the pushing plate is separated from the connecting member.
However, the conventional spine fixing apparatus is not sufficient to properly fix the spine because the connecting member cannot adjust its direction as desired.
In addition, the conventional spine fixing apparatus has a disadvantage in that the connecting member cannot adjust its connecting width in order to modify a distance between the rods.
Moreover, in the screw employed in the conventional spine fixing apparatus, the neck has smaller diameter than the head portion, resulting that the neck can be easily broken.
Therefore, the present invention is designed to overcome the above problems. So, an object of the present invention is to provide a spine fixing apparatus for fixing an unstable spine, caused by a fracture or a disease, to be properly collaborated together such that the spine can recover its stable status
In order to obtain the above object, the present invention provides a spine fixing apparatus, comprising a plurality of spine screw members combined to the spine with a certain distance; a pair of rods detachably combined to the spine screw members, the rods connecting and supporting the spine screw members; pressing members detachably combined to the spine screw members, the pressing member pressing the rod toward the spine screw member; and a connecting device integrally combined to the pressing member, the connecting device flexibly connecting the spine screw members.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the spine screw member can comprise a screwing portion combined to the spine, the screwing portion having a thread thereon with a certain distance; a hollow head portion including an insert depression for inserting and combining the rod therein, the head portion having an opened end; and a neck integrally formed between the head portion and the screwing portion.
In the spine fixing apparatus, a diameter of the screw portion increases upwardly, and the thread thereof become deeper downwardly.
The spine fixing apparatus can further comprise a hollow screw cap which includes a body having a thread on an inner surface thereof in order to combine with the head portion; and a hollow cap formed integrally with the body, the cap covering the head portion with pressing the pressing member combined with the spine screw member.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the pressing member can comprise a pushing portion for receiving a pressing force by a thread combination of the screw cap; and a pressing portion integrated with the pushing portion for pressing the rod to be fixed with use of a pressing force from the pushing portion, the pressing portion having an insert hole through which the head portion is inserted.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the pressing member can further comprise a guide formed on an outer surface of the pushing portion with a certain size in order to guide the screw cap such that the screw cap combines with the spine screw member without any twist when inserting the screw cap to the spine screw member.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the pressing member can further comprise a guide recess formed on a lower surface of the pressing portion in order to prevent the rod slipped with combining the pressing portion with the rod.
The spine fixing apparatus can further comprise at least one mark formed on an outer surface of the rod such that a bending degree of the rod is easily recognized from outside.
In spine fixing apparatus, the connecting device can comprise combining portions integrally combined with the pressing member; universal joints combined to an insert recess formed on the combining portion, the universal joint being able to rotate freely to every direction; and connecting rods combined with the universal joint, the connecting rod connecting the spine screw member to the head portion.
The spine fixing apparatus can further comprise a length adjusting device connected to the connecting rods for adjusting a distance between the combining portions.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the length adjusting device can comprise a body having a thorough hole through which the connecting rods are movably inserted; and a fixing bolt inserted through an aperture formed on an end surface of the body, the fixing bolt fixing the connected rods, inserted into the thorough hole, at a certain position.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the pressing member can comprise a pushing portion for receiving a pressing force by a thread combination with the screw cap, the pushing portion being in contact with the screw cap; a pressing portion formed on an end of the pushing portion with a certain size, the pressing portion pressing the rod with use of a pressing force from the pushing portion; and a curved surface formed on an end of the pressing portion to have a certain curvature, the curved surface preventing any interference with the rod when the rod is bent.
For obtaining the above object, the present invention also provides a spine fixing apparatus comprising a plurality of spine screw members combined to the spine with a certain distance; a pair of rods detachably combined to the spine screw members, the rods connecting and supporting the spine screw members; and a connecting device detachably combined to the rod, the connecting device connecting a pair of the rods with pressing and fixing the rod toward the spine screw member.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the connecting device can comprise hooked combining portions detachably combined to the rods by such as bolts, the combining portion hooking and fixing the rod; and a connecting member integrated with the combining portion for connecting a pair of the rods.
The spine fixing apparatus can further comprises a length adjusting device for adjusting a connecting distance of the connecting member, wherein the length adjusting device comprises a thread formed on an outer surface of the connecting member, and a length adjusting member having screw holes on both ends, into which the connecting member is inserted.
In the spine fixing apparatus, at least one fixing groove is formed on an outer surface of the length adjusting member, and with use of the fixing groove, the thread of the connecting member and the screw hole of the length adjusting member are pressed and then firmly combined.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the connecting member is formed to be curved with a certain curvature such that the spine disposed between the spine screw members is not interfered therefrom.
In order to acquire the above object, the present invention still further provides a spine fixing apparatus comprising a plurality of spine screw members combined to the spine with a certain distance; a pair of rods detachably combined to the spine screw members, the rods connecting and supporting the spine screw members; pressing members detachably combined to the spine screw members, the pressing member pressing the rod toward the spine screw member; and a connecting device detachably combined with a pair of the rods for adjusting a distance between the rods.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the connecting device can comprise first connecting member detachably combined with one rod, the first connecting member having an extended portion; and second connecting member detachably combined with the other rod, the second connecting member having an upper extended portion and a lower extended portion, wherein the extended portion of the first connecting member is interposed between the upper extended portion and the lower extended portion of the second connecting member, and an interposed width thereof is controllable.
In the spine fixing apparatus, wherein the first and second connecting member include at least one fastening crew; wherein the first connecting member has an opening formed on the extended portion longitudinally, and the second connecting member has at least one thorough hole in the upper and lower extended portion with a certain size; wherein the fastening screw combines the extended portions of the first and second connecting member through the opening of the first connecting member and the thorough hole of the second connecting member; and wherein the fastening screw is movable in the opening of the first connecting member.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the thorough hole of the upper extended portion of the second connecting member is not screwed with the fastening screw, but the thorough hole of the lower extended portion is screwed with the fastening screw.
In the spine fixing apparatus, the first and second connecting members can include fixing screws near the rod for pressing and fixing the rod; wherein the fixing screw is inclined toward the rod at a certain angle.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.